


A Mother's love

by RavenclawAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Arno Flippin' Dorian, Assassin's Creed Unity - Freeform, Dread, F/M, Marie Dorian?!?!, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawAssassin/pseuds/RavenclawAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arno's mother comes to the brotherhood for answers about her family. Arno is having difficulty facing his mother after she left his father because he was an assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Assassin's Creed fic please no hate! :p Also by the way this is before Élise's death!  
> (Slowly sneaks away)

Arno sat in his room at the Café Théâtre, left to his thought to wonder. He started to think about his parents, or more specifically his mother. When growing up he always wondered why mother left him and his father. Then he realized the reason she may have left- father was an assassin. Mother was most likely furious when she found out about her husband joining the brotherhood. He hoped that maybe he would be able to find his mother again, but he knew that it would be very difficult seeing that she could have fled anywhere in the whole world, maybe even America. He went to sleep that night with a lot on his mind. Throughout his night’s sleep he had nightmares of the people he's assassinated. He woke up with a jolt, he climbed out the window to get fresh air after the horrific nightmares that he had experienced. After he had calmed himself, Arno got back inside and dressed himself for the day. He walked to the brotherhood to see what their task was for the day. He stepped in the room not really taking in the surrounding because he always knew it as a safe area. Then he heard a feminine voice, one that hadn't been heard by his ears for at least 12 years. His mother's melodic voice, it was pleading for the help of the assassin's. He didn't know what to do and the others hadn't seen him yet so he quickly ditched the room. He was excited but worried at the same time. Why was his mother, the person who left his father because he joined the assassin's, pleading for the assassin's aid? He was excited to see his mother were his life began anew. He hid outside so he could eavesdrop on the conversation. "Do you know where Charles Dorian is monsieur?" Arno's mother asked one of the assassins. Marie obviously didn't know anything of Charles' murder. "I'm sorry to inform but Charles Dorian has been dead for years, Madame." Answered the assassin flatly. Arno could hear his mother stifling a tear. "What of his son, Arno Dorian?" Marie sounded desperate for her at least to be alive. "He is alive." another assassin answered. "Do you happen to know where he is?" Arno's mother grilled the four assassins. "Yes... Now that I think about it he should have been here a few moments ago." One of the assassins replied. Marie gave a relieved sigh. Arno was having difficulty deciding whether to run away or confront his mother. He had to run the assassins wouldn't care too much if he missed one day. So he ran without a care. He went to search through the clues of monsieur De La Serre's murder. He had to go and investigate Germain, but he had no time for that so he just roamed the streets of Paris. Arno saw a pair of assassin walking toward him so he hide on a bench with two men. Arno hated the feeling of having to avoid his own brotherhood but he need time. Arno thought about how his mother didn't know Charles was dead. She was forced to go to the brotherhood to find out about her family. He wanted to run back and talk to his mother but he also didn't for the fear of her leaving again. "Merde." he cursed under his breath. Arno couldn't make up my mind whether he wanted to see his mother or if he wanted to run. His assassin side said stay, but his normal instincts said run. Arno's mind was like France at the time; an ongoing revolution between the two ideas. He wondered around Paris until he found a large building to scale. He climbed to tower and sat on the top of the building staring into the vast city of Paris. He looked down and there he saw Bellec Climbing up to him. "Is anyone with you Bellec?" Arno yelled down to his mentor. "Nobody else, piss-pot." Bellec yelled back up. Arno stayed there and waited a few minutes for Bellec to reach him. Once Bellec reached the top they started to talk. "Where were you today pisspot? Your mother stopped by today." "I know that's why I wasn't there." Arno retorted with an attitude. "No need for an attitude pisspot" Bellec snapped back. "Sorry, it's just not the best day to be around other people." Arno said. Bellec patted his back, "Okay I'll just tell the master assassins that you need the day off" With that Bellec descended. Arno felt bad for snapping at his mentor. Arno climbed down and walked back to the Café. He felt the need to write to Élise, so he sat down at his desk and started to write.  
‘Dear Élise,  
I know you are still quite mad at me but even though I’m an assassin and you a Templar we still can have a relationship. Élise I know you probably hesitated in reading this, but I want you to please forgive me. I still believe in the assassin’s creed but I want you not to hate me for choosing my path. I’ve chosen this path to find the murderer of your father. I’ve figured out a lot so far. I hope you know that you will always have a place in my heart. I will find the murderer of monsieur De La Serre. I hope you will half forgive me at the best.  
Aimer,  
Arno V. Dorian’  
Arno sealed the message and gave it to somebody to deliver. Arno loved Élise, he always would, but yet he could never date a Templar he would be thrown out of the Brotherhood . He hated it but if it meant following in his father’s footsteps and finding the murderer of Élise’ father he would continue without a doubt. After a stressful day he changed out of his assassin’s clothes and into some comfortable clothes to sleep in. He woke knowing that today was the day he was to face his mother. He was unsure about going in today, but to avoid suspicion of his colleagues he dressed in his gear and headed out to his fate…


	2. A Stressful Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be a bit gruesome during Arno's POV. Just warning you. Oh! And also Arno is 23 in this. I did the math and where about the date I wanted it to be around and it came about 23.

(Third Person POV)   
Arno walked out of the hall to see his mother talking to somebody at the Café. He fled to a different exit to avoid his mother. He crept down to the brotherhood’s dwellings, hoping not to be caught by any guards. He stood before the master assassins, waiting for his assignment. After a while of waiting (and standing), one of them spoke. “Your mother has come to us seeking help. She request help to find the murder of your father.” The assassin in front of Arno told him. The assassin told Arno where to find all the evidence- underground. Arno started out, but as he reached to gate a female force stopped him. He looked where it was coming from. Arno looked into his mother’s loving brown eyes. He could vaguely remember her when she was still around. Her wavy ginger hair tied up to stay out of her face. She looked at the part of my face that she could see. She couldn’t see his eyes so there is no proof that he was her son. She let him go, Arno guessed that she thought he wasn’t her son. Arno knew that he would have to tell her sooner or later, but he walked to the grave yard to find his father’s gravestone. There was a beautiful gravestone that François had purchased for Arno, so that Charles could be put to rest. There laid a single rose, Arno knew the person who set it there. He soon felt bad for ignoring his mother. He went back to the Café to wait for night fall. Once it hit night fall he could dig up the grave without any witnesses. While Arno waited his mother came and sat across from him. “Who are you?” Marie asked. “An assassin” Arno wasn’t ready to reveal his identity. “Why were you at Charles Dorian’s grave then?” Marie questioned him, determined to get answers. “I was visiting the graveyard when his grave caught my eye. I had heard the name amongst my brothers, so I took a look at the grave.” Arno lied, hoping it would save him. “Why would you just visit a graveyard?” “To see if they buried my kills yet.” He tried to make his most devilish smile when he spoke. “Do you know of an assassin by the name of Arno?” She asked giving up with the name. “Yes, but I haven’t seen him for a while. You can speak to his mentor, Bellec is Arno’s mentor. Go to him he’ll know about Arno’s whereabouts.” It felt weird for Arno to be speaking about himself in third person, but he sounded believable. Marie finally left, and by then it was already completely dark out. Arno sneaked out to the graveyard with a heavy shovel in hand.   
(Marie Dorian POV)  
I felt unsure of the assassin’s advice, but I went off to the brotherhood to talk to this Bellec person. I vaguely remember Charles talking about a man with the name of Bellec. I request to talk to Bellec, and luckily they called Bellec to speak to me. I asked the assassins if we could talk in private. He and I walked out into the hall. “What do ya’ want?” He asked gruffly. “I need to know where my son is, his names Arno.” I told him. “I know who your son is. I was your husband’s best friend. I had to persuade him to go see his son after our missions, because you left him.” Bellec was angry at me. I knew my choice to leave my family was a horrible one, my choice was influenced by rage. I never came back because I knew I would be shunned. “I’m sorry for leaving them, but it was a choice made out of rage. I never came back fearing that they wouldn’t accept me.” I pleaded. “Congratulations Marie! Since you left and Charles died, Arno was taken in by a Templar family consisting of the Grandmaster.” I was shocked by the words coming from Bellec’s mouth. “I don’t feel like fighting a lost cause. Can you please just tell me if you know any of the whereabouts Arno maybe?” I sighed giving in. “The last place I’d seen ‘im, is when he was leaving to go complete ‘is mission.” Bellec told me. I left the assassin to himself. I went back to the place I had rented out, so I could sleep and resume the quest to find Arno.  
(Arno’s POV)  
I went to the graveyard to dig up my father’s long forgotten grave. I didn’t want to, but if it meant a chance at going to Versailles, I would continue to dig. At the darkest time of night I finally finished digging. I pulled the casket up from the ground it was light but heavy, as it had been fifteen years of rotting. He opened the casket, and there sat 1/4 of a human. The rest was crumbled bones, barely any skin grasped to the bones. One thing stuck out in particular though. The places where all the bones fell around. The bones fell around a strait mark where bones used to be. The fracture looked as though a hidden blade had pierced the skin that had since rotted of the bones. I quickly closed the casket and gently sat it in the hole. I shoved all the dirt in hole, packed it all in to make it seem like nobody had been there. When I looked back at the grave, it looked like a mess. I ran back to the Café to get some rest before reporting the information to Mirabeau. My nightmares were filled with pictures of my father’s murder and Monsier De La Serre’s murder. I awoke with a jolt, beads of sweat dripping down my face. I felt weak, but I had to continue my mission. I headed out to see Mirabeau. I ran into no troubles which was quite fortunate. “Hello Arno. Do you have any advances on you mission?” Mirabeau asked me. “Yes, I believe that my father was murdered by a hidden blade. I was out last night looking at the body for any clues and the mark where Charles was murdered is practically identical to the marks of hidden blades.” I explained to Mirabeau. “Do you know of any rogue assassin’s that were around during my father’s murder?” I asked the master assassin. “The only one I can think of is Shay Cormac. You should maybe look into him.” Mirabeau answered, I simply nodded my head. “Also Arno your mother has been looking for you. Have you been avoiding her?” Mirabeau caringly asked. “Yes I have. I do not feel comfortable with revealing my identity to her yet.” I told Mirabeau the truth. I scurried to the library to find some books on Shay. I found an open chair to sit in. I had barely opened the book when I felt myself go numb and my vision go black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
